SOS key en détresse
by Kaneji
Summary: SHINee . Key écrit une fanfic, mais Key n'a plus d'inspiration alors Key pète un cable. Mais Jonghyun vient sauver Key. C'est ma première fic sur les SHINee . PWP, OS & complete. JONGKEY.


Titre : SOS Key en détresse.  
><span>Rating<span> : M . C'est un PWP é_è  
><span>Pairing<span> : Key x ? . Supeeeeeeeeeens 8D  
><span>Note<span> : j'l'ai écrit en deux heures. Deux heures non stop sur l'ordi . VIVE MOI !  
><span>Note <span>1 : C'est pas relu u.U . Et c'est mon premier OS sur eux.  
><span>Note <span>2 : Toute cette histoire est une fiction, toute ressemblance avec la réalité est fortuite & indépendante de ma volonté (malheureusement ._.)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong> - UWAAAAAAAH !<strong>

Ce cri retentit dans tout l'appartement, alertant les habitants qui se ruèrent vers la pièce d'où provenait le hurlement de détresse. Pièce, qui était évidemment fermée à clef.  
>Un des habitants de la maison, le plus courageux pour certains, le plus suicidaire pour d'autre, se risqua à frapper à la porte. Sans réponse.<p>

** - Key ? C'est moi. Tu me laisses entrer Honey ?**  
><strong> - NAN ! <strong>répondit ledit Key.  
><strong> - Chéri, laisse moi entrer. On s'inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?<strong>  
><strong> - RIEN ! J'veux pas que les autres rentrent ! DEGAGEEEEEEEEEEEEZ !<strong>  
><strong> - Honeeeey ... Y'a que moi derrière la porte .<strong>  
><strong> - C'est vrai ? <strong>demanda Key.  
><strong> - Oui. Tu m'ouvres ?<strong>  
><strong> - Voui.<strong>

La serrure se déverrouilla dans un cliquetis, laissant apparaitre un jeune homme.

** - Hyung ...**

Ledit Hyung entra dans la pièce, éclairée faiblement par l'écran d'ordinateur. Key, précédemment derrière la porte partit s'asseoir sur le siège tandis que le nouvel arrivant s'asseyait sur la canapé.

** - Bon, Key, pourquoi t'as hurlé comme ça ?**  
><strong> - J'en ai marre.<strong>  
><strong> - Ouiii, d'accord, mais marre de quoi ?<strong>  
><strong> - Mais j'ai plus aucune inspiration !<strong>  
><strong> - Inspiration pour ?<strong>  
><strong> - Jonghyun, tu le fais exprès ? <strong>dit Key, exaspéré  
><strong> - Ben, non.<strong>  
><strong> - Pour ma fic. J'écris une fic.<strong>  
><strong> - Une fanfic ?<strong>  
><strong> - Oui ...<strong>  
><strong> - Une fanfic comme les fans écrivent sur nous ? Comme là où elles mettent Minnie et Minho en couple et où elle leur font faire des choses pas très respectables ?<strong>  
><strong> - Ouaip ! Mais y'en a pas que sur Minnie et Minho tu sais, <strong>déclara le rappeur.  
><strong> - Ah ? J'en sais rien, j'ai juste entendu que y'en avait sur eux. Ils appellent ça du 2 ... 2quelque chose.<strong>  
><strong> - 2min . Mais y'a aussi qui écrivent sur toi avec Onew, sur moi avec Onew, sur toi et moi, ...<strong>  
><strong> - Toi et moi ?<strong>  
><strong> - Oui Honey, on appelle ça le Jongkey même.<strong>

Jonghyun parut réfléchir quelques secondes. Il avait l'air choqué.

** - Mais, pour ils écrivent ça sur nous ? J'veux dire, t'es hétéro, et moi aussi ...** déclara Jonghyun, plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose.  
><strong> - Honey, dès fois, on a des comportements assez ... bizarres.<strong>  
><strong> - C'est pas bizarre, c'est normal ! On se comporte normalement, on est ami, donc c'est normal qu'on soit proches !<strong>

Key se leva de sa chaise pour venir s'installer à côté de son ami. Il posa la main gauche sur la cuisse de Jonghyun et de la droite, il força son Hyung à tourner son visage vers lui, de façon à avoir un contact visuel.

** - Key ... Ta fiction ... Elle porte sur quoi ?**  
><strong> - Sur nous, <strong>dit le susnommé dans un sourire.  
><strong> - Nous, les SHINee ? Ou nous, nous deux ?<strong>  
><strong> - J'écris du Jongkey, Hyung.<strong>

Kibum avait dit ça en s'approchant de son ami. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, leur regard était ancré dans celui de l'autre et contre toutes attentes, ce fut Jonghyun qui cassa la distance qui le séparait de son collègue.  
>Le plus posa délicatement ses lèvre sur celles de son cadet. C'était plus une caresse qu'un baiser, ce qui ne plaisait pas au rappeur. Sa main droite vint attraper la nuque de son ainé, accentuant le contact entre leurs lèvres. Mais cela ne leur suffisait plus. Autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. La langue du plus jeune passa sur les lèvres de son homologue, qui ouvrit la bouche, permettant à son muscle de rencontrer celui du rappeur pour un baiser plus passionné. Les mains de Jonghyun, jusque là, inactives, vinrent se placer sur les hanches de Key, le forçant à se déplacer. Ce dernier obéit à la requête muette du chanteur et s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes. Les mains sur ses hanches remontèrent dans son dos, exerçant une pression pour que leurs torses entrent en contact.<br>Bien décidé à ne pas en rester là, Key commença à bouger les hanches, se frottant sans gêne contre Jonghyun. Ce dernier essayait de retenir ses gémissement, ce qui déplut à son homologue. Le plus jeune s'éloigna de son Hyung, sans pour autant cesser ses mouvements de bassin. Il colla leurs fronts et planta son regard dans celui de Jonghyun.

** - Hyung, ne te retient pas. Je veux entendre ta voix ... **murmura Key, ce qui déclencha un frisson à Jonghyun.  
><strong> - Key ... Arrête de bouger ...<strong>  
><strong> - Hyung, plus, j'en veux plus ...<strong>

Jonghyun comprit et bougea son bassin, collant encore plus leurs érections. Un simple mouvement. Et Key gémit son prénom. C'était grisant.  
>Le plus âgé reprit la bouche du rappeur tout en prenant l'initiative d'enlever leurs chemises, devenues beaucoup trop gênantes à son goût. Kibum s'éloigna de son partenaire, qui émit une plainte de mécontentement. Le cadet rigola et retira son pantalon, beaucoup trop serré, et fit de même pour celui de son Hyung, avant de venir se réinstaller sur les jambes de ce dernier.<p>

** - Key ... On est entrain de faire une connerie ...**  
><strong> - Oui Hyung ... Tu veux arrêter ? <strong>demanda presque innocemment Key.  
><strong> - Même si je te disais oui, ça serait pas crédible.<strong>

Il avait dit ça dans un sourire avant de reprendre possession de la bouche de son futur amant. Les mains de Key se baladaient sur le torse de son ami, titillant ses grains de chair durcit par l'excitation. Son bassin reprit des mouvements de va et vient, mais Jonghyun en avait assez. Il souleva Kibum pour lui retirer son boxer avant de l'allonger sur le canapé. Key quant à lui, se laissa faire docilement, écartant les jambes pour permettre à Jonghyun de se positionner comme il le souhaitait, ce que fit le plus âgé. Ce dernier se rapprocha du visage de Key, en embrassant chaque infime partie, avant de descendre le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, là, il laissa quelques marques violacées qui tirèrent quelques gémissements à son presque-amant.  
>Il continua sa route le long du torse finement musclé, pour arriver au nombril où il lécha le contour avant de reprendre sa descente. Il arriva enfin à l'objet de ses désirs. Qu'il contourna habilement, sous les soupirs de frustrations du plus jeune.<p>

** - Hyuuuuung ... Allez ...**

Il sourit avant de lécher le membre durcit sur toute la longueur. Il fit ça deux ou trois fois avant de le prendre en bouche entièrement, entamant un lent mouvement de va et vient, ce qui frustra encore plus Kibum. Ledit Kibum plaça une main sur la tête de Jonghyun, emmêlant les cheveux entre ses doigts. Jonghyun comprit qu'il l'avait assez fait attendre et commença à accélérer, le suçant sans gêne. Le souffle bruyant et court, puis les gémissements de Key remplirent la pièce.

** - Jonghyun ... Aaaah ... T'arrêtes pas ...**

Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'arrêter. Et cela, il lui fit comprendre en lui présenta trois doigts. Key prit les membres de l'homme dans sa bouche, les suçant avec plaisir. Soudain, il mordit un des doigts et Jonghyun comprit. Il retira ses membres de la bouche de son amant, sans pour autant cesser ses mouvements de succion.

** - Hyung ... Je vais ... aah .. pousse toi ...**

Jonghyun ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et Key se déversa dans sa bouche dans un cri fort peu masculin. Jonghyun se redressa et lécha ses lèvres humides sous le regard brûlant de désir de son cadet. Le rappeur agrippa la nuque de son collègue et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de se cambrer pour entrer en contact avec le membre toujours dur de Jonghyun, qui gémit dans sa bouche.

** - Kibum ... tu veux arrêter ?** demanda Jonghyun.  
><strong> - Non. J'ai envie de toi Hyung ...<strong>murmura Key avant d'attirer son Hyung vers lui.

Les mains de Key griffaient le dos de Jonghyun, tandis qu'une des siennes descendait le long du torse de son amant pour venir caresser de bas de son dos. L'ainé se sépara de la bouche de Kibum pour venir embrasser son cou.

** - Honey, tu vas avoir mal ... Détend toi et si tu veux arrêter, dit moi.**

Il lui avait chuchoté ça avant de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Key, qui poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Un des doigts de Jonghyun pénétra en Kibum. Il se tendit et gémit.

** - Dé ... désolé, tu veux que j'arrête ?** dit Jonghyun, paniqué.  
><strong> - Non, ça va passer ...<strong>souffla Key.

Jonghyun lui sourit tendrement avant de venir l'embrasser tandis qu'il faisait entrer un second doigt en lui. Il essayait de détendre son amant du mieux qu'il pouvait et rapidement, un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux autres. Jonghyun senti les muscles de Key se détendre et il l'entendit gémir, l'ainé décida donc que son amant était prêt. Il retira ses doigts sous un gémissement de frustration de Key, qui se sentit bizarrement vide.

** - Honey, j'y vais.**

Honey hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur. Qui ne tarda pas. Key avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait de l'intérieur. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, vites recueillies par la langue de Jonghyun.

** - Hyung ... C'est trop gros ... aaaah**  
><strong> - Détend toi, je suis totalement rentré... Ça va aller<strong>, déclara Jonghyun en essayant de rassurer son amant.  
><strong> - Ou ... oui ...<strong>

Jonghyun fit descendre une de ses main le long du torse du cadet avant de saisir son sexe pour le masturber, espérant faire un peu passer la douleur. Kibum recommença à gémir et il bougea son bassin, intimant à son Hyung qu'il pouvait y aller. Jonghyun sourit et l'embrassa avant d'entamer un lent mouvement de va et vient. Il avait peur de lui faire mal en étant trop brusque.

** - Hyung ... aaaaah ... plus vite.**

L'ainé obéit et accéléra : ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus forts. Tout comme les gémissements de Key, qui criait presque son plaisir.

** - AAH ! Jonghyun, Jonghyun, ...**

Il répétait le prénom de son amant sans cesse. Soudain, il cria et se cambra.

** - OOOH ! Hyuung ... aaah ... c'était quoi ? Refait ... hmm ...**

Jonghyun refit le même mouvement et Key hurla. Il avait trouvé le point qu'il cherchait depuis le début. Et maintenant, il s'acharnait dessus. Key bougeait son bassin en rythme avec celui de son Hyung et une de ses mains griffaient le dos de ce dernier tandis que l'autre était accrochée à une de son homologue et leurs doigts entrelacés. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément.

** - AAAH .. Keey, t'es si chaud ... Aaaah ...**

Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait bientôt venir, alors il prit en main le membre durcit de Key et lui infligea des va et vient en rythmes avec ceux de son bassin.

** - Hyung ... Jonghyuuun ! AAAH ... !**

Key éjacula entre les doigts de son amant et lorsque ce dernier sentit les muscles de Kibum se contracter autour de lui, il se libéra dans un cri avant de se retirer du le corps de son amant et de s'affaler à ses côtés, à la recherche d'air. Key se rapprocha du corps de Jonghyun et se cala contre son torse. Il sourit en sentant des bras l'encercler.

** - Hyung ?**  
><strong> - Hum ?<strong> répondit ledit Hyung en ouvrant les yeux.  
><strong> - Je crois que j'ai retrouvé de l'inspiration pour ma fanfic, déclara Key en offrant son plus beau sourire à son homologue.<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors ? Des critiques ? J'me nourris de reviews, soyez sympas, me laissez pas crever Y_Y<strong><br>**


End file.
